


Reflections in an alley.

by Bishmonster



Series: February challenge [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Pining, Protective Natasha Romanov, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishmonster/pseuds/Bishmonster
Summary: Natasha encounters a ticking time bomb of joy.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Natasha Romanov
Series: February challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630723
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	Reflections in an alley.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of reflections (part three of the February series) will clean up and add links when I figure out how to do that.

“Puppy!” Darcy held the dirty black and white ball of fluff aloft to a stone faced Natasha. The writhing wiggling thing wanted down. It yipped and yelped and tried to gnaw on Darcy’s delicate pale fingers. The girl wasn’t about to let go, not with all the rubble and glass littering the ground. “Take him!” Darcy demanded. Natasha was not amused by the cute little fat puppy one bit. She was not going to give into Darcy’s taunting grin. She wasn’t. Natasha Romanov could withstand weeks of torture, she could resist one smart mouth girl. Even when said girl gleefully begged “pleeeeeeeaaaasse!”

A minute ticked by. Darcy’s smirk never faltered. Damn.

“Fine.” Natasha grumbled, taking the puppy with an excessive eye roll. Darcy made an ear piercing excited noise.

“I have to pee sooooooo bad.” She yelled running out of the alley Natasha had found the duo in.

The Villain went down anti-climatically. Thor neutralized the threat by absorbing every bolt of lightning with a derisive snort. Someone had not done their research before attacking New York. The man couldn’t even fly. Not that he hadn’t caused damage. The street was a mess of crumbled building and broken concrete. There were crews out looking for the injured now. Natasha had felt a frisson if real terror when she realized Darcy was among the destruction until Clint had spotted Darcy by chance, huddled behind a dumpster in an alley. He had dropped down the five story walk up, using the fire escapes to tumble all the way down. Darcy was unfazed by his theatrics trying to cajole and console a scared the scared puppy doing its best to escape.

“Only Darcy.” Clint had muttered when Natasha came running up.

“She’s hurt?” Natasha asked as casual as possible.

Clint squinted with concentration. “Naw, she’s good.” Not for the first time Natasha wondered if his vision wasn’t super natural.

“I’ll get her back,” Natasha assured her friend. Clint shot her a quick relieved look and took off. Clint was in a bad way and Natasha did not envy him when it came to Darcy. The girl had placed Clint in a permanent friend zone and there was no hope of escape.

Clint never had learned self preservation or selfishness. Not like Natasha had. If Natasha had felt about Darcy the way Clint felt about Darcy, well... there would be exactly none of this pining bullshit. And Thor, the interloper, wouldn’t stand a fucking chance and there certainly wouldn’t be any commiserating with the competition over video games! Natasha scowled at the puppy she held like a ticking time bomb, knowing if she relaxed the thing would pee on her uniform. The puppy mocked her by cocking it’s head to the side, as if to listen.

“What a handsome little guy.” Steve hadn’t exactly crept up behind her but Natasha tensed just the same, pulling the fluff ball closer until she was assaulted with puppy breathe and a raspy tongue on her chin. Gross.

Steve reached out to scratch the pup behind the ear.

Poor thing’s heart was racing. Trembling in her arms. Natasha knew he was scared as he snuggled closer, his tail wasn’t wagging anymore. The spy took a blatant and deliberate step back. A sad look crossed Steve’s handsome face.

“Steven you adorable lump are you pouting?” Darcy had returned. She was still streaked in dirt but seemed in good spirits. Natasha let the puppy lick softly at her pulse point. Darcy reached up for the dog then aborted the action. The dark haired imp grinned triumphantly before grabbing Steve’s hand and dragging him out of the alley, “You get to tell Tony we got a dog!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed lovelies!!!


End file.
